A Midfiction Nightmare
by Cem-chan
Summary: I got permission from Chase Nirvs to do this. Danny and Terry [Ais] meet Chase and Leta [Ctem] and things get interesting. Danny hates Chase, Leta hates Terry and Terry hates her life but loves Poker. Complete! R
1. Chapter 1

I got permission from Chase to make this mini fic starring Terry and Danny from Adventures in Sinnoh and Chase and Leta from Chase the Eevee master. Basically its a love/war fic 

Disclaimer: Pokemon USA and Satoshi Taijiri (is that spelled right) own Pokemon. I own Terry and Danny and Chase owns Chase and Leta. Kapish?

* * *

"Walking with you is so annoying," Terry grumbled to the boy behind her hugging a Larvatar.

"What?" he said innocently, "This Larvatar just reminds me of you."

Terry rolled her eyes. Sometimes Danny could be really nuts. Last week he was hugging a pikachu because it reminded him of Terry's blonde hair. Two weeks ago he hugged a Snorunt because it reminded him of Terry's cold attitude. Now he was hugging a Larvitar because...

"This Larvatar remindes me of your rock solid emotions," he explained. This was followed by a long silence from Terry and a terrified aura from Danny. He let go of Larvatar and began following Terry.

After some more silence Danny finally asked, "So where are we goin anyway?"

"I don't know," Terry replied, "You have the map."

"Oh," Danny said nervously. He stopped for a minute. Terry realized something and turned to Danny.

"YOU LOST THE MAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. Danny smiled.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you're mad?" he said. 'Please work,' he thought.

"Well I must be gorgeous because I am furious," Terry yelled, "I asked you to hang on to the map. And what do you do?"

"Lose it and then suck up only to get rewarded with a kiss," Danny guessed. Terry glared at him.

"Looks like you two need some help," someone said. Terry and Danny turned to see two kids about their age. One was a boy with an Umbreon and the other was a girl with waist length brown hair.

Danny looked at the girl. "Hiya," he said flirtingly, "I'm Danny Verez."

"I'm Terry," Terry introduced herself.

"I'm Chase Nirvs and this is Shadow, my Umbreon," Chase said. He was mainly talking to Terry.

"I'm Leta Masters the Dragon master, nice to meet you," Leta said.

Chase came up to Terry and took her hand. "Did anyone ever tell you hair shines like the morning sun of a beautifly?"

"Uh," Terry stammered and pointed to an angry Danny. "Back off Chase this is my woman," he hissed.

'This is the same guy who cuddled with a Larvatar?' Terry thought. She looked at Leta who was digging in her bag for something. She did not look happy. 'This can't be good,' Terry thought.

After a small arguement with Chase, Danny came over to Leta. "Hey what a coincidence, you're a dragon master, I'm a dragon trainer. There must be chemistry between us," he bagan.

"What happened to 'your woman'?" Leta asked still in her bag.

"What woman?" Danny said cluelessly. This resulted in a hit by Leta's magical mallet.

"I've wondered whatever happened to that thing?" Chase said looking at it.

"I never leave home without it," Leta said putting it away. When Danny came too he went back to Terry. "Hey Terry, Did you miss me?" he asked.

Terry ignored him and walked to Leta. "This is normal for Danny," she assured her.

"Whatever Blondie," Leta snapped. Terry looked at her. Blondie? That was taking it too far.

"Hey, the name's Terry," she retorted but Leta just ignored her.

"Look Chase is my boyfriend. No Blonde with no brains is taking him from me. Got it?"

"Uh, I think this is a misunderstanding," Terry said not commenting the blonde comment.

"No way I'll battle you 2-on-2. Winner gets Chase," Leta challenged.

Terry sighed. Sometimes a battle was the only way to get through to someone. "Fine, but Chase or not, I'm not going easy on you," she said. Leta just smiled.

Meanwhile with the guys...

"I chased Terry for about 5 years, she's MINE," Danny yelled.

"Then why was she giving you the cold shoulder?" Chase asked looking at him curiously.

"Terry's playing hard to get," Danny declared, "And I want a 2-on-2 battle for her affections."

"Fine," Chase agreed, "Lets do this."

"Okay I'll send out my Staravia," Danny said releasing a bird pokemon.

"A flying type," Chase observed, "Fine Sparks, your up." Chase called out a spiky yellow pokemon. 'Great,' Danny thought, 'I'm at a type disadvantage. Don't worry Terry I'll win for you.'

Meanwhile...

"Vibrava, your first," Leta said releasing a pokemon that looked like a bug.(No offense Vibrava)

"Snover I choose you," Terry said releasing a white tree pokemon with brown feet (For those of you who don't know Male Snover just have brown feet and females have half of their body brown)

Chase with his Jolteon faced Danny and Staravia. Terry and her Snover faced Leta and Vibrava.

"Battle on!" All 4 yelled.

Well here's the first chapter. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is chapter 2 of a midfiction nightmare. Thanks for reviewing last time. Hope you like this chapter. Oh and last chapter I made a mistake with Snover colors. Just know that Terry has a male Snover.

* * *

Round one: Danny vs. Chase 

"Okay so Staravia has no chance. It beat Terry once so I trust it to beat Jolteon," Danny muttered, "Okay Staravia whirlwind." Staravia got high in the air and began flapping up a storm. Sparks and Chase couldn't move.

'It's too risky to try to attack, all the attacks will just be blown back to me,' Chase thought trying to stay on the ground.

"Now Staravia quick attack," Danny commanded. Staravia stopped the wind and began flying towards Sparks. It was really fast and unavoidable so Sparks fell back from the attack. "Sparks, use pin missle," Chase said. Sparks' fur became needles and white sticks shot out at Staravia.

"Staravia quick, double team." A bunch of staravia suddenly appeared on the field. The pinmissle hit an illusion.

'This guys no joke. I took down NTR, how can this guy give me problems?' Chase thouht annoyed.

"Did you really think I was going to be easy?" Danny asked. "Actually yes," Chase replied, "Jolteon use Shock wave." Danny gasped. Shock wave never missed. Jolteon released a blue surge of electricity that hit the decoys and then the real one. Staravia took the attack hard. When it was over Staravia was still standing...barely.

"Staravia," Danny cried, "return." He called his pokemon back. "What are you doing?" Chase called, "This is a no substitution match."

"Well unlike you, I actually care about my pokemon and know when to quit," Danny said, "Just look at your Jolteon. I took a lot more damage than you think from those attacks." Chase turned to Jolteon. Danny was right. Jolteon was breathing heavily. But it growled saying that it could still keep going.

"I'm staying with Sparks," Chase declared. 'I care about him a lot but if he wants to fight he will.'

"Suit yourself Linoone go," Danny said and sent out his starter, a Linoone with red straks instead of brown.

"A shiny pokemon?" Chase asked impressed and Danny nodded. "Linoone dig," Danny said. Linoone dug underground.

"Be careful Sparks," Chase warned. His pokemon looked around carefully.

"Linoone now headbut," Danny called. Linoone jumped up from behind and rammed into Sparks causing him to faint.

"No Sparks return," Chase said glumly. Sparks went back to his pokeball, "Okay Shadow your up." Chase's Umbreon jumped in front of Linoone. The two growled at each other viciously.

* * *

Round one: Leta vs. Terry 

"Vibrava use Dragonbreath," Leta said. Vibrava flew up and launched a nasty green flame at Snover. Snover put his hands (paws, hands whatever you call them) in front of his eyes. He didn't take a lot of damage, but had burned hands.

"Snover, grasswhistle," Terry said, eyes closed and looking down. Snover bagan playing a tune and when Vibrava heard it...fell asleep.

"NO VIBRAVA WAKE UP. DON'T MAKE ME GET MY MEGAPHONE," Leta screamed. Terry giggled a little but still didn't look at the field.

"**HELLO TESTING TESTING ONE, TWO, THREE**," Leta yelled through her megaphone, "**VIBRAVA WAKE UP THIS IS YOUR TRAINER LETA TALKING**." Her voice shook the whole battle field (and yet the boys weren't disturbed). Terry looked up at her.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU? POKEMON FALL ASLEEP AND A MEGAPHONE HAS NO AFFECT IN BATTLES OUTSIDE THE ORRE REGION," she yelled.

Leta looked at the field. While Snover was covering his ears, Vibrava just slept there. She pouted.

"Now Snover, finish off with Blizzard," Terry called. A huge snowstorm came out of Snover's mouth and frose Vibrava. It fainted and Snover began jumping up and down. He was just happy the he got revenge for his burned hands.

Leta angrily recalled Vibrava and took out another pokemon,no an ultraball. "This pokemon was super hard to catch and train. But I hope it was worth it, Kariyu, go," Leta said and released a huge yellow dragon. A Dragonite. (Note: Kairyu is Dragonite's original name and I thought Kariyu sounded cute. So I had Leta name her Dragonite Kariyu (Just changed 2 letters))

Terry and Snover looked up at the huge dragon. It seemed even bigger than average. Terry knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Dragonite, Flamethrower," Leta said. Dragonite launched a huge flame at Snover who fainted from the attack immediatly. Terry recalled her pokemon and put it away.

'Dragons don't take to rock, ice and dragon. Snover was my only one out of all 3. Now what?' Terry thought looking through her pokeballs. She saw one that caught her eye. 'Don't know what this one's made off but a sky-high battle will work well.' She took out one of her own Ultraballs.

"Go Tropius," Terry said. A huge,way bigger than average, Tropius came out.

"How sad, your last pokemon and you choose one weak to Kariyu. You must really not want Chase," Leta teased.

'I been trying to tell you that from the begining,' Terry thought angrily, 'Flirts are not worth my time.'

"Tropius has more power than you think," Terry said smiling, "Round 2 begin."

* * *

How will Shadow face off against Linoone? What is Tropius's speical power? Will Terry take down Kariyu? Find out next time. And to see a next time press the review button. Its good for both of us. 


	3. Chapter 3

And now (drum roll) the final chapter of a midfiction nightmare. My first complete non-oneshot fic.

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 and Mic and Megan belong to Chase too but Paul and Doople are mine!

* * *

Shocks and Pixels 

Leta looked at Tropius nervously. "That thing is bigger than a T-rex!" she exclaimed, "But how?" Even Kariyu trembled at the sight of it.

"Blame some guy for kidnapping and experimenting on my pokemon," Terry said cooly, "Not only is size a factor so are attacks."

"Woo-boy," Leta said looking over at her boyfriend, "Im about to loose my Chasey." Terry gave her an annoyed look.

'Is Chase the only thing on her mind? Doesn't she realize I don't care who gets who?' she thought. "Leta you can keep Chase--"

"OMG YOU LIKE DANNY!" she squealed. Terry's face burned red with either embarrassment or anger.

"Oh No you didn't," she hissed, "Tropius use.." Terry never got to finish because net swooped on their pokemon, The girls looked up to see a woman in a spaceuit and a girl in a Team Rocket outfit riding in a blimp.

"Doople!" Terry said shocked.

"Megan!" Leta hissed. The pokemon agreed with their trainers.

"Let operation Mix go," the team rocket girl named Megan said (An: I know in Chase's fic they are Neo Team Rocket but this is a parralel world and lets just say Ntr became Tr after Chase defeated them. K?)

Doople nodded and threw down a couple of devices that attached themselves on Terry and Leta's ankles. "What are these?" Leta said as she tried to pull hers off.

"Doople take this off us before I get Torterra on you," Terry hissed reaching for her starter's pokeball. The moment she touched it the ankle device began sparking and zapped Terry. She winced in pain and Torterra's pokeball fell on the ground.

"What sick thing is this?" Leta demanded.

"You like?" Megan said sarcastically, "These things will shock you to death if you dont battle us our way or if you try releasing another pokemon. If you suceed in that you will be barbequed to death. Aw too bad my sweet Addy isn't here to see this"

"I hate Sinnoh," Leta grumbled.

Meanwhile (I know whiles are very mean )

* * *

"What the?" Chase said and looked over at the girls, "Team Rocket?" 

"And Galactic?" Danny added. They exchanged glances and recalled their pokemon (actually just Danny did)

"TERRY, LETA I'M COMING," They both screamed and raced to help their friends (pushing eachother along the way)

"Hold it," a male voice called out. Two guys in a G shaped balloon were hanging overhead.

"Paul," Danny said dryly, "Long time no see. You couldn't wait longer."

"Funny," Paul (the galactic guy) said rolling his eyes, "But after Terry saved Sakura, and then you saved Terry from that ---"

"Lets not relive that," Danny said nervously, "You should have been fooling with that cheese factor--Oops."

"Cheese Factory?" Chase asked, "Were they trying to cover a city in cheese?"

"Loooooooooooong stroy," Paul said.

"Long story short, Galactic has no life," Danny said with a giggle, "They thought Pastoria is a type of cheese." (When I first got there in the games...So did I)

"Shut up Danny," Paul screamed from the balloon, "And this time I'm not with Team Galactic this time. Meet my new associate, Mic."

"Oh great," Chase said sarcastically, "You're here too. Didn't you get enough back at Neo Team Rocket."

"No way," Danny said with glittery eyes, "Your part of THE Neo Team Rocket." Mic nodded happily. "I heard you were destroyed by a kid." Mic, Paul, and Chase all fell down anime style.

"Yes Danny," Chase said annoyed, "That kid was me." Danny looked at Chase.

"I don't think so. The news never showed you." he said

'Was I already..?' Chase thought. Most of his memory was a blur. Shadow looked at his trainer nervously.

"Anyway," Mic called, "We've got a new plan. Danny release a pokemon. Its only to be fair."

Danny was about to object when a pokeball opened and a cute pink kitten came out. "Nya," it said. Danny's face turned red.

"Dude," all 3 boys said, "Why on earth do you have a Skitty?" Danny picked it up.

"Its cute," he stated. Everyone above tried not to laugh.

"Hey Danny," Chase said laughing, "Why don't you put Skitty on your head and they''ll laugh to death.

"Nice Chase," Mic said coldly, "But no." He dropped to devices on them similar to those shock anklets and they attached to their arms.

"What is this?" Chase asked.

"We will hold a battle," Paul stated, "and when your pokemon get hurt you will fade. If they faint you disappear forever."

"To make it even more fun," Mic continued," This will be a four-on-four quad battle."

The blimp appeared with Kariyu and Tropius in the net and Terry and Leta following. "Ready girls?" Doople asked. They said nothing.

"HEY THIS IS UNFAIR HOW DO THEY BATTLE IF THEY'RE POKEMON ARE TIED UP." Chase yelled angrily. Shadow's fur bristled with anger.

"Oh fine," Megan said. She pressed a button and released the net. Tropius and Kariyu came to their owners.

"Okay Let this 4 on 4 battle begin," Chase said. Shadow, Skitty, Kariyu and Tropius readied themselves.

On the evil side, Doople released her Luxray, Paul his Purugly (which is a very mean name to a pokemon, its not THAT ugly), Megan her own Dragonite (regular sized), and Mic his gligar (AN to Chase: I didn't know what pokemon I should give Mic. Hope you don't mind)

"Okay Lets do this," they all said.

* * *

Okay this wasn't the last chapter. Next one will be though. I just didn't know how to finish that battle so I brought in some bad guys. And they made the chapter too long to complete the story. So til next time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay this is the final chapter of midfiction nightmare (Making this my first multi chapter complete story). Hope y'all like the result. Oh and about the cheese from this chapter and the last thats just something for the future of AiS.

* * *

Midfiction showdown and poker

"So what are we gonna battle all four at once?" Chase asked annoyed. Its was bad enough they were all forced to battle but a four on battle seemed impossible. Megan laughed.

"Of course not silly boy," she said, "You will all go up one at a time and you will feel damage for your own battle. Oh and you may not want to lose. shocks will kill pixels will fade. And with team Galactic running loose here and NTR rebuilding the great heroes wouldn't want to be found dead."

Chase muttered something angrily, Leta was giving strategies to her pokemon and Danny and Tropius were restraining Terry before she went and did something stupid...again. (It was her own fault she got captured at the cheese factory). The skitty was chasing its tail while Shadow watched with hearts in his eyes. "Shadow don't fall in love with the idiot's pokemon. Who knows what it inherited from him," Chase scolded. Skitty stopped running and gave Chase a double slap attack.

"(Scuse you)" she hissed, "(I'm not an it, I'm a girl named Dawn. Danny is my real trainer's cousin. He's obbessed but not an idiot. My trainer Maddie loaned me to him for a little while so Danny wont try anything with Terry again. The reward he wanted from Terry after that rescue was just wrong)" she shuddered at it. (people I'm not writing what he wanted so use your imaginations) Shadow just kept watching her uninterested that the Skitty named Dawn just attacked his trainer.

"Well are there any volunteers for first?" Mic asked looking mainly at Chase. Terry broke free from Danny and her giant Tropius. "ME I'LL TAKE YOU ON," Terry yelled, "OKAY MORONS WHO'S FIRST." Doople came up to the bat.

"Alright kid time to finish what I started in Pastoria," Doople said, "Luxray go." The electric dog jumped on the ground. The people and the rest of the evil pokemon landed soon after. Terry smiled. "I'm gonna enjoy this again," she said smiling. She took out a pair of sunglasses and put them. Danny caught her glance and put his pair on. "If you guys have any sunglasses or visors put them on now," Danny warned. Chase and Leta shrugged and took out their visors. Danny picked up Dawn and covered her eyes. "(No fair)" she complained (although no one could hear her), "(I wanna watch the battle too)"

"I'll take the first attack," Doople said, "Luxray thunder bolt."

"Don't think so," Terry said, "Tropius use sunny day." Doople gasped. "Shield your eyes," she screamed. The sun began shining. But it was really strong. "This sunlight is stronger than Groudon's drought," Danny explained, "One look and your blind." Chase quickly covered Shadow and Kariyu coved his eyes. "(I still wanna watch)" Dawn complained.

"So this is Tropius special power," Leta said, "I wonder where that scientist guy is." Chase squeezed Shadow close. 'I wonder if that monster was experimented on by the same scientist as Tropius." Shadow struggled to get free.

Luxray's thunderbolt was thrown off. It was busy hiding from the sun. Terry smiled. Only her Tropius was immune to that horrid sunlight. "Solarbeam," she said. Tropius quickly fired a white beam at Luxray and it quickly fainted. Terry's shock anklet fell of.

"This was unfair," Doople said. "No," Terry said, "It was very fair. You force to battle unfairly this is what you get." Terry recalled her pokemon and went back to the stands. The sunlight shortly faded and everyone sighed. Doople stepped down. "Who's next?" Mic said.

"I'll go," Chase declared. Shadow jumped in ready for action. Mic's gligar appeared before them. "Just like old times eh Chasey?" Megan teased. "ALthough this time its boring old you battling." Chase growled. Leta and Shadow shot him a warning glance. Chase took a deep breath. "Keep calm," he told himself quietly, "he may be gone but may return." Shadow turned to battle.

"Shadow use shadowball." The umbreon formed a black ball in his mouth and fired it at Gligar. "Dodge," Mic ordered. Gligar flew out of the way. Chase growled.

"Guillotine," Mic ordered. Everyone gasped. "Oh no Guillotine is a one hit KO," Leta cried, "Chasey!!!" Chase however stayed focused. Just as the attack was about to hit Chase cried out, "Now use dig." Shadow quickly dug a hole and jumped inside causimg the attack to miss. Everyone sighed.

"That was close," Leta sighed. Shadow appeared behind Gligar. "Kay Shadow use Iron tail." Chase ordered. Shadow's tail glowed white and he smashed it into Gligars back. Gligar fell down but got right back up again. It angrily used quick attack without warning. Shadow slid back a little. Chase's right arm began fading.

"Hey," Leta yelled, "Control your pokemon. Anything happens to my Chasey its you who's doomed." A garbage can suddenly crashed into Mic. Danny and Terry stared in shock. "Good timing," Terry joked. Leta looked nervous about it. Chase turned to her.

"Control yourself," Chase scolded, "Actually try to see the outcome." Leta understood what he meant and dug out a piece of chalk. She drew a circle in the ground and began meditating.

"You get this?" Danny asked Terry. She just shook her head. "I don't get anything with Kantoers," Terry said, "Thats the region of problems." Chase sweatdropped.

"I'm from Hoenn," Leta whispered. "That place is even worse," Terry said, "especially from that weather problem. I'm glad it was stopped by Ruby and Sapphire." (Manga characters) Leta sweatdropped. "I get the feeling Chase is gonna do something stupid now," Leta whispered.

"Shadow use swagger," Chase ordered. "NO," Danny and Terry cried. Gligar's attack rose sharply but it became confused. "Yep," Leta sighed.

"YOU IDIOT," Terry called, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I wanted to confuse the enemy," Chase said.

"There's an attack called Confuse ray for that," Danny added. Chase sweatdropped.

"Oops," he said. "My bad." Everyone except Leta.

"You were smarter when..." Mic began but Chase told him to stop.

"Thats my history," Chase growled, "Shadow use Dark pulse." Shadow gave Chase a nervous look but obeyed. Gligar was sent flying by the attack. But Shadow never mastered that evil attack causing some damage on his part too. Both of Chase's arms disappeared. Gligar landed and another flying garbage can hit it causing it too faint.

Everyone turned to Leta. "Too tempting," she shrugged. They rolled their eyes. Chase's pixel bracelet fell off and his arms reappeared. He picked up Shadow and walked to the stands.

"Okay Danny your up," Terry said and pushed him in. "Why me?" he whined. Terry pulled him in. "Because Eeveeboy and I had a battle, Because Dragongirl is meditating, Because either you battle now with your cousins Skitty or I take my revenge from Pastoria. Do you want anymore reasons?" she threatened.

Danny's face turned red. "For the last time I got drunk." he said and was pushed onto the field. Dawn stepped in front of him. The fat cat came in. "(Try to keep up)" Dawn teased. Terry thought she heard deep breathing and saw Chase meditating while Shadow was using psychic to hold a giant frying pan. "Weirdos," she muttered and had to avoid another garbage can. "Not funny," she called.

"Okay Dawn this should be interesting," Danny said. "Use shock wave." From Dawn's paw a blue jolt hit purugly but it didn't feel the sting much. "Purugly," Paul said, "Use hypnosis." The fat cat's eyes glowed and Dawn fell asleep. Danny also began to feel drowzy.

"OH COME ON DANNY PUT SOME NECK IN IT," Terry yelled with Leta's megaphone. Leta got out of her circle and took the thing. "This isn't Orre you know," she said. "Why is Chase meditating anyway?" Terry asked.

"Shadow's threatening him with a frying pan," Leta pointed out. "You know what I mean," Terry said annoyed.

"Oh...thats non of your business," Leta said. "What about the flying garbage cans?" Terry added.

"Thats not your business either," she said, "Your buisness is to help me wake those two." She pointed to the sleeping Danny and Dawn. Purugly was slashing away at Dawn. Danny was fading away. Terry cocked her head. "Should I help him?" she muttered, "He disappears I'll be rid of a nuisance. Hmm I wonder where they got these bracelets anyway."

"Start banging the thrash can," Leta ordered. 'How do these thrash cans keep appearing' Terry thought. She turned it upside down and starting banging on it. Leta held a megaphone to it. Danny and Skittty woke up in agony. Danny down to one leg and a head and body. "OW," he whined.

"Oi," Terry groaned, "BATTLE NOW!!!" Chase came to them. "You know its hard to relax with the banging." he complained. Leta pointed to Danny and Chase calmed down. Shadow was standing behind him watching his poor Skitty slashed away.

"Wake-up slap," Danny ordered. Skitty gave Purugly a forceful slap causing it to back down. Obviously it felt that. "(Maddie will not forgive you for these damages)" Dawn said annoyed.

"Calm down and use rain dance," Danny said. Dawn summoned the rain. "Now Thunder," Danny said. Dawn charged an unavoidable thunder attack. Paul smiled.

"Two can play that Purugly Thunder," The giant cat charged its own attack. The two attacks collided and both pokemon fainted.

"DANNY!!!" Terry cried. Leta and Chase shot a curious I-knew-it look. Danny began fully fading but the bracelet fell off just in time. Terry sighed and sat on her knees. Paul smirked and recalled his pokemon. "Well I was close," he said.

Danny came over to them smiling. Terry jumped on him on pinned him down. "YOU IDIOT DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? DON'T DO SUCH RISKY THINGS." she yelled. Hearts appeared in Danny's eyes. "You were worried about me?" he said dreamily. Terry just slapped him into unconciousness.

Leta and Chase sighed. "Danny truly is an idiot," Leta said. "And Terry's not one to mess with." Chase said. Shadow and Kariyu nodded. "Well guess I'm up," Leta said, "I will so enjoy this."

Leta, Megan, and the Dragonites came to battle. "Lets do this," Leta said.

(I'm planning on making this a looooooong battle so this is a skip point)

Three hours later...both pokemon were fighting for a looong time. Leta was zapped a lot so she was battling on her knees now. Chase was looking nervously with Danny and Terry was playing poker with Dawn and Shadow.

"Don't you care what happens to my sweet Leta," Chase said to her. "She'll be fine," Terry assured him and then said, "HA a straight looks like I win this round." She took her winning. Dawn and Shadow approached Danny and Chase. "(Can we have some more money?)" they asked "we already lost 10,000." Chase said, "Forget it." But Danny handed Dawn another 1000. Then he gave Shadow some. Chase looked at him. "What I'm rich and this is helping my sweetie get money. She's dirt poor and yet good at poker You should've seen what she won at that casino." Danny told him. Chase rolled his eyes and turned back to the battle.

Leta was still holding but breathing heavily. Kariyu looked at his trainer nervously. "I'm okay Kariyu use blizzard." Kariyu gave her a sympathetic glance but obeyed. The other dragonite tried to dodge but was hit in the wing and crashed down. "Yeah," Chase cheered. Shadow came up to him and whimpered for more money. "What again?" Chase said, "We'll all be the ones who are dirt poor if you keep it up. Here's one last grand. AFTER THIS STOP PLAYING. But try to win as much as possible. Shadow you owe me big time." Shadow took the money and went back to the game.

"Terry your giving the pokemon a bad example," Chase scolded, "They aren't gamblers. Stop this game."

"Oh come on," Terry whined, "Your girlfriend has been battling for 3 hours alread..." beep(The watch) "...Oh make that four. WE'RE BORED." Chased grumbled. "Just give some back to us when your done." he said. Terry rolled her eyes and nodded crossing her fingers behind her back. When Chase turned away she stuck her tongue out and the pokemon laughed. Chase turned to them and they got back to their game.

"Chase you need to chill," Danny said, "If you care so much I'll give you the money Shadow looses." Chase didn't hear him. Leta had taken more damage.

'I can do this,' she said, 'This is for Chase and Adam!' "KARIYU USE GIGA IMPACT!!!" She cried. Kariyu fired a huge purple beam at the other Dragonite. It finally fainted. The shock anklet fell off and everyone sighed. But Leta was really weak.

"Shadow use moonlight," Chase said. Terry released her beautifly and Tropius "Trop: Sunny day and synthesis, Beauty: Morningsun."

Everyone shielded their eyes as Shadow, Tropius, and Beautifly pressed against Leta and used specified attacks. Leta quickly recovered her energy.. "I'm okay," she said happily. "(So they don't help me,)" Kariyu said offended as Leta recalled him. All was well.

----Epilogue-------

"Well this was an interesting day," Danny said cheerfully. "New friends, battles and Terry beat the bad guys up for those torture devices."

"That reminds what happened to those things?" Leta asked. They all turned to Terry who smiled. "I may have put them on the bad guys and stole their unlockers." she said and held out the controls. Chase took them. "OOh," he said teasingly, "What does this button do?" He pushed a red button.

--Somewhere far away--

"OUCH," the bad guys cried.

---------------------------------

"This was a great day," Chase said. Terry nodded. "And the best part is I'm 4 million poke richer," sh said laughing. Chase turned to Shadow angrily. "WHAT," he yelled, "SHADOW I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL HOW DID YOU LOOSE 4 MILLION POKE."

"(Hey)" Shadow said, "(Dawn lost money too)"

"Dawn has a rich trainer," Chase said. Shadow started running. Chase ran after him. "HOW COULD LOOSE IN POKER. YOUR A POKEMON AND POKE IS THE FIRST 4 LETTERS IN POKER." Everyone sweatdropped.

"Oh well," Danny said and handed Leta a check. "I said I'd cover the loses."

"Thanks," Leta said when she saw the numbers, "Thats a lot of zeroes. Its more than Shadow lost."

"Whats your point?" Terry and Danny said. Leta sweatdropped. "Thanks I'm gonna save shadow. See ya again sometime." Leta said and ran after them.

"Ookay," Terry said, "Well would you like to press this button?" she said pointing to the controls. Danny smiled and pushed it.

Meanwhile Leta prepared some bad guy dolls and was happily sticking needles in them.

-------Somewhere Far away---------

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" They cried.

* * *

The End 


End file.
